Seeking Love: The White Star Way
by NateTheChipmunk
Summary: A smart girl and a Chipmunk Captain of the White Star Line meet by way of a sinking modern cruise ship that is rescued by none other than the Titanic, his restored ocean liner that has been on the waves for months after completion. They fall in love eventually, but will they last? Find out in this compelling adventure story.
1. Chapter 1 - Survivors Rescued!

**She was a smart girl, he was a captain down on his luck, can they be together without any problems? Find out in this story!**

 **A/N: Hi guys, been a while since I posted a fan fiction, I figured I'd preface this by saying that; YES there will be sex scenes in the later chapters, and a lengthy backstory for Nate. The pairing today is one of my favorites, Nate x Jeanette. If you have a problem with that, don't read this. But if you don't, well you're in for some White Star fun! This is Seeking Love: The White Star Way. (contains 18+ themes) Enjoy!**

 _Scene: RMS Titanic, April 14_ _th_ _, 2017, 11:40 PM._

 _She sails the waves again after a full restoration._

Nate turned to his loyal crew, who had helped during Titanic's lengthy restoration to bring her back to seaworthy condition. He said in a commanding, yet soft tone to them "Half ahead, don't want to screw this one up." As the crewmember replied "Yes sir."

The telegraph bells rang as the engine room acknowledged the order.

He turned Titanic to the shipping lane for NY, after leaving Southampton 5 days prior.

He noticed a stricken ship in the distance, that was most likely sinking. He notified the crew, saying "Prepare the motorboats, there's a sinking ship in the distance. All stop!"

The crew replied "Aye sir, preparing motorboats and stopping engines."

Telegraph bells rang as he pressed the button to drop both of Titanic's big forward anchors.

Their chains making a loud noise as they're dropped to stop the ship. As the great liner slowed to a stop, about 2 miles from the sinking ship in the distance, he had gotten into a motorboat and said to the descendant of Robert Hitchens, one of Titanic's crew "Keep an eye on deck, don't want any rogue passengers trying to hijack the ship." He replied "Aye sir."

As he sailed towards the stricken liner, it was a modern cruise ship.

"Didn't take that long for a modern cruise ship to fail, didn't it?" As he helped survivors into the 7 motorboats that were stationed to help.

The cruise ship slipped beneath the waves after everyone, sans it's captain, was off and boarded onto Titanic via the D Deck reception doors.

There was one survivor that he had noticed. She had two sisters, Brittany and Eleanor. Her name was Jeanette. She had just turned 21 and was studying psychology.

He approached her as he was taking names.

"Name please." he said as he grabbed out his clipboard and pen.

"Jeanette Miller." She replied with a shaky voice.

She was shaken up about her cruise ship sinking on the last day of the cruise. He replied.

"So, a modern cruise ship decided to sink? Never thought I'd see the day of all the years I've been at sea. I'm only 18, turning 19 in May of 2017, but I've seen more shit on the sea than any other captain I've ever spoken to."

She paused for a bit, but then replied; yet again with a shaky voice.

"Y-yeah… Wait… Isn't this the Titanic? The ship that foundered over 105 years ago?" She looked around as she waited for his answer.

He answered. "Yes. I pulled her wreck up in April of 2012 and with the help of some modern technology, I've restored her to former glory. Interior included."

She was amazed. They took a tour of every deck of the ship later that day.

After touring each deck, she was shown crew spaces

. "And that brings us to the bridge, the control center of the ship. She has three helms. Two on here, and one at the stern for advanced docking maneuvers." She was amazed. She stood at the navigation bridge's helm, and put a paw on it.

"I can't believe this was what sealed the fate of her, 105 years ago today." She said, looking to him.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy to think I'd be piloting her, 105 years after her tragic disaster. So, your first class room is on B Deck, around B-52."

She perked up.

"Isn't that the beautiful Straus suite?" He nodded.

"Yes. Only the best for a smart girl like you are. Best you get some rest. We'll arrive in NY by the 20th."

She smiled "Alright, I will. Nice meeting you, Nate."

She smiled and walked off to her first class suite down the Grand Staircase, noting all the details

. The ship's anchors rose and she was off into the night again. Sailing proud with 2,200 souls on board, out of the original 500 or so passengers that originally booked at Southampton.

New York would be in sight by Tuesday night.

 **A/N: So, a sinking ship got rescued by a (formerly) doomed vessel and Jeanette survived said sinking. What a way to start this off, eh? Leave a comment below if you'd like, Chap. 2 is coming shortly after this.**

 **Nate out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sad Reality

**They've arrived in NY, and Jeanette is about to disembark the ship to go home. But something's telling her to stay on board. She even dragged her sisters AND The Chipmunks into this thing. Find out in this chapter! (Quite unexpected huh? They're mainly support characters.)**

 **A/N: Sorry this has came so swiftly, I'm in such a writing mood. Agh, gotta love fighting a cold huh? * sniffles * It's the worst thing to ever happen to me since my guitar crapped out halfway through a song (useless plug for my band if you want to hear us :P)**

 **Anyhoo, let's get on with this chapter.**

Nate had slowly docked the big liner into NY's Pier 59, the White Star pier.

It had been lovingly restored in preporation for Titanic's first voyage in over 105 years, People had lined the piers to see the great liner come in.

The engines stopped as the whistle was blown, and the gangway doors were opened on both the port and starboard sides as the pier had been modified at some point in it's life to accompany both sides of a ship.

Jeanette was saying her goodbyes to all the passengers she had met on board, and the crew.

She turned her attention to Nate, the (currently single) captain of the vessel.

She held his paw into hers and said "Thanks for the voyage, it was truly fun being on board."

She pecked a small kiss on his cheek, with unfamiliar confidence.

As she got onto the first step of the gangway, she turned back to look at Nate, who had a sad look in his eyes.

He had spent most of the voyage with her, and he didn't want her to leave him alone. She knew in her mind that she wanted to stay on board.

The ship's facilities were way out of date for today's standards, but she knew the ship meant a lot to him.

She asked her sisters to come back on board with her.

After they decided to come back on board, she went up to Nate and said. "I know what you need.. You need a friend to talk to. I know you've spent most of your life without friends, and my sisters and I would gladly oblige to stay on board with you, so you can ease up."

The captain returned a weak smile as his eyes lit up.

"Really? You're willing to even drag your sisters to stay on board?" She nodded.

He replied "Well, get to your suites. Those rooms are now permanently your places on board this ship.

Consider it a home away from home!" He's excited now that he has A-list celebrities on board the ship.

The Chipmunks were staying on board as well, despite objections from Dave about the whole thing and it was Simon's idea.

Dave left without all six chipmunks in tow, since they decided to make the Titanic their vacation home.

Nate was beaming over this, being a long time fan.

"I had a recording studio built into the ship during the restoration, that shall be in use."

He smiled.

He walked off with The Chipettes to their suites.

After everyone was settled in, He leaned over the starboard bridge wing as the ship backed out from port, going back to Southampton for the return voyage.

Only about 700 or so passengers this round.

Jeanette was walking the deck and noticed him, his tail swaying as she looked over.

She walked up to him.

"Now what's got you all glum?" She asked as she put a paw on his shoulder.

He sighed and said "I've worked on Titanic for about 10 years, and she always seems to commend low passenger numbers despite her legendary status as a ship." He looked over at her.

She sighed and said "I know, most people don't want to book a vessel that had been sunk before. But at least some people want to, right?"

He nodded in response.

"Yeah, at least some want to, it's just, I spent millions on materials and resourses to restore her." He broke down crying in front of her. She just.. With an unfamiliar stroke of confidence, hugged him tightly as he cried over her shoulder and in her arms.

 **A/N: Ending on a somber note, huh? Well, that was quite unexpected. Nate literally broke down in Jeanette's arms. He must be a broken guy if he does that. I mean, really broken. Anyway, Chap. 3 will come probably later tonight, as I plan on finishing this fan fiction entirely. It'll take some time, but I hope everyone likes it.**

 **Leave a review below if you're enjoying so far.**

 **Nate, out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Confession

**A/N: I figured that if I can't sleep, why not write another chapter to this fanfiction! It's currently 9:13 AM here in the land of Oz. (Or Australia if you don't know.) If you liked the previous ones, hoooo boy you're gonna like this one. They're at the point where they start growing feelings for each other. The point where they both realise that they're meant to be. Y'know, the eureka moment.**

 **Anywho, let's get this shit started.**

"I know they have to be here… where are my glasses..." The chipette fumbled around her room, looking for her glasses. She swore she had them on as soon as she left the first class dining room and came back here. "Ohh… Britt's gonna kill me if she finds out I lost them… they're expensive..." As she was looking, Nate knocked on the door.

 **Nate's P.O.V:** "Oh, I hope she knows I found these..."

 **Jeanette's P.O.V:** "I wonder who that could be?"

She stumbled up to balance herself, and walked over to the door and opened it.

It was Nate, holding her glasses.

"I believe you lost these?" He smiled as he handed them to her.

She smiled as she took them and put them on, adjusting them to the bridge of her nose.

"I knew they were somewhere… Come in."

Nate looked at her. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, y-yes I'm sure."

He walked in. He sat down in the chair in the middle of the suite's table.

"So, you enjoying being on board the Titanic?" He asked her as he perked his ears up to listen for her answer.

She paused for a minute, and answered back. "Yes, yes I do.. and I..." Her voice trailed off.

She was sounding nervous at this point.

"What?" He said to her, putting his paw on her shoulder.

She looked him in the eyes and said in a shaky voice.. "I-I'm… falling for you…."

He was shocked at this. "Really? You've only known me since I was a smaller chipmunk…"

She smiled. "I figured you'd question my reason.. Well.. I know you're not the most special guy on the block, but you have it where it counts.. In your heart and also your personality… I also know that you need someone you can fully trust with.. Everything..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, possibly heading for a kiss.

He held his paws around her waist. "Oh, Jeany… I've felt the same for a very long time… You have no idea how many times I've stared at that beautiful body of yours..."

And with that, they began to kiss. First with a slow, tender kiss on the lips.. then some tongue kissing, then Nate pulled away. "We shouldn't get into sex yet until we've dated a while.. I learned my lesson from my ex."

She nodded in understanding. "Well.. Just know.. I'm all yours.." She placed his paw on her left breast. "When we do it.. You have free reign to grope me as you please..!" She was excited.

Nate smiled and said. "I know, babe. You're the one I truly want to bare my kids."

She smiled. "And I'm willing to do that. You're a guy I can trust." She stood up, and smiled as he walked to the door.

"I love you, Jeanette." He said to her.

"I love you too..." She whispered in his ear, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled as he walked away and said "Sleep tight, babe." as he walked up the grand staircase again.

 **A/N: Well, that was easily the easiest plot twist in history, huh? Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review below.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Birthday Sex

**A/N: This chapter contains sex (aka lewd) between Nate and Jeanette. Sure, this ship may be cringeworthy to read about, but I can't get over the fact how well they work together at least as far as dynamics are concerned.**

 **But for you (the reader's) sake, the sex won't come in until later in said chapter. Also; if you're reading this A/N, I need a Jeanette RPer to have fun with Nate on Twitter, just to shut him up, the lil shit. Seriously, he's been yelling at me all day to help him and I'm like "bruh, shut up and let me write!" and he's just been a little shit about it, so hmu bruh if you want to shut him up. Must be literate and detailed! ...AND open to shipping. And able to draw art. ...for free, since I'm a poor fuck. Lmao. But seriously, HMU. I'm not crazy, I swear. / If it turns out to be a good RP, I can guarantee that it'll last a long time (if you don't get bored with me :c people get bored of me right away sometimes)**

 **Anywho, let's get this chapter on with, shall we?**

 _Scene: RMS Titanic, Officers Quarters._

 _Date: 18/05/2017. Nate's Birthday._

 _Time: 12:30PM._

Nate sighed as he ate his birthday cake in his cabin. He was at his desk, writing in the ship's log. He wrote below

 **Ship's Log: Date: 18.05.2017 at 12:30PM.**

" **I always wondered what Jeanette meant by "Save yourself for another time.." as I talked to her earlier in the First Class Dining Room on D Deck, but I'm starting to think that she's planning something big. Something that would catch me off guard." **

And he closes the log, and finishes his slice of cake that the ships' cooks prepared for him. He walks out to the bridge, and says to the crew that's on deck in a soft voice. "Crewmen, have somebody watch the bridge. I'm going to inspect the ship from top to bottom."

A crewman replied. "Aye sir, watching bridge."

As he walked off, he inspected most of the first class spaces, then going to second and third class.. After he was finished inspecting the ship, he went back to his cabin in the officer's quarters.

"Well, I guess I better turn in for the afternoon."

He falls asleep.

Six hours pass.

He wakes up, taking the sleep out of his eyes.

Who does he see leaning on the door frame? Jeanette.

He asks with a groggy voice.

"Jeanette? What are you doing here?"

She replies. "Well, no sense leaving the birthday boy to sleep alone." She cracked a small smile and sat next to him on the bed.

"I understand. Why are you dressed in a beautiful purple dress?" He asked.

She replied. "Well, I figured I'd want to look my best for you." She pecks his cheek.

He blushes a bit. "Aw, thank you." He gets up from the bed, and sits next to her. "So.. uh.. what did you mean by "save yourself for another time." When we were dining down below in the first class dining room?"

She paused for a bit, and replied. "Well, I have something special planned for us later tonight."

He looked over and said "Really? It's 9:30pm already."

She smiled. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She walks out of the room and down below to her room, and grabs a record player from her suitcase, and a record containing some of Nate's music. She brings it up, and plugs it into the wall and flips it's power switch.

He was wondering what she had planned. The music starts playing, and she had walked into the room.

She was now dressed in lingerie, which was see through, her breasts were a nice, big DD size, and her body was slender.

He was astounded, and he was also now drooling over himself.

"Like what you see?" Said Jeanette, in a more confident voice.

He blushed, keeping silent. He just nodded in understanding.

She smirked and said. "Strip yourself. Get ready for the best time of your life."

He has never stripped himself down so fast.

"Easy now, don't want to spoil the moment." Said Jeanette, as she crawled to him on the bed.

He looked into her eyes. He could see three things. Lust. Love. Happiness.

She took off her bra, and placed his paws on her breasts. "Play with them." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am.." He slowly squeezed them.

After a few minutes, she took his paws off of them, and took off her panties.

"Like what you see? No teasing.. Just get to the point." She knew he was a straight to the point kind of guy.

"Yes I do.." He crawled on top of her, aligning his cock with her wet entrance.

"Don't be afraid to thrust super hard, Nate.. I can handle it.." She spoke.

"You sure you want to do this?" He questioned. He didn't want to hurt her.

She nodded and said. "Yes, I'm sure. Ravish me. Fuck me for all I'm worth.. if I'm worth it to you."

He smiled. "Well, you're worth a lot to me."

They kissed.

He inserted his cock in slowly, first by the head, then the whole length.

He began thrusting.

She moaned loudly "Oh god yeah… Fuck me.."

He went faster, trailing his kiss down to her breasts.

She tilted her head back in ecstacy. "Yes yes yes! Right there..."

He hit her G-spot in no time, not wasting his time to go harder and deeper.

"Oh yes, d-deeper Nate.. DEEPER!" She pulled him in deeper with her legs.

He moaned out loudly and said "Oh yeah, you like this cock, huh?" As he went faster.

She groaned out loudly. She was loving this. "Yes, oh yes I do.." She was literally screaming for more.

He delivered. With a swift turn of motion, he flipped her onto her stomach.

She moaned. "Oh yes, that's it.. fuck me from behind.." She closed her legs to make it tighter for him, as her tail swayed.

He moans loudly. "Oh god, you're so tight Jen.. Fuck fuck fuck..."

He was getting closer to orgasm. She knew it, he knew it.

But he wasn't done.

He went super deep, and hard. "Oh yeah Jen..." He groaned out loudly with each thrust..

Jean responded. "Oh Lord… RIGHT THERE!" She yelled as he thrusted harder. "FUCKING FUCK ME!"

Her glasses were about to fall off, and they were foggy from all the heavy breathing.

He moaned loudly. "Oh Jeanette… I'm about to fucking cum.. you're gonna make me cum.."

She smirked. "That's it… Let it all out in me.. I know you want to.. C'mon.. Fire all that pent up cum inside me."

He groaned. "Yes ma'am.. If you cum with me.."

She smirked. "Oh believe me, I will..."

The bed was about to break from their hardcore fucking session.

He groaned. "H-here it comes… AHHH!"

They both orgasmed together, Him firing 10 thick bursts of his sperm inside of her, which went through her fallopian tubes and into her womb, and her squirting all her juices over his cock.

"Ooohhh..." They both said in unison as he slowed down to a stop.

They were both panting.

He pulls out after orgasming inside of her, laying down next to her.

She drew closer to him, and hugged him. "Happy birthday, Captain." And pecked his cheek.

"Thanks, Jeanette. This was the best night ever." He said as he used a tissue to clean his cum-covered cock.

It went back into it's sheath, as he was rubbing Jeanette's breasts.

"Hey, next time, do you want to uh.. do it in the shower?" He asked.

"Maybe. It'll depend on if I'm here or if you're in my cabin." She smiled.

"Very well.. Do you want another load deposited inside?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes I damn well do." She put her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"If you want, Brittany could join in with us?" She asked.

He perked up. "I'd be happy to help. Though, I don't want to forget Eleanor." He smiled.

"Oh Nate, always a man- err, munk to not forget my baby sister Eleanor." She smiled back.

They fell asleep shortly after in a loving embrace, under the 100 year old blankets on his bed, which were now cum-stained.

As they slept, the ship arrived into N.Y again.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that, I enjoyed making it. Though, I know a few people will cringe at this (looking at you, Mel. Lol. No hard feelings. X3) But I don't care.**

 **I write what I write for a reason.**

 **Because it's there.**

 **And it's possible.**

 **So that ends that chapter, leave a review below, and stay tuned for chapter five.**

 **Nate, out.**

 **Bazinga!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Three Makes More

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter didn't come out the same day as Chapter 4. My PC was acting up. But, this is the second (and last) lewd chapter of this fan fiction until Chapter 10 (yes, I've decided to leave the last chapter to be the last lewd chapter.)**

 **Also, quick PSA for everyone who follows me on Twitter;**

 **Nate fucks up. I know. But that's not a reason to not like him.**

 **He just needs help. And friends. He looks up to Simon and his bros.**

 **He doesn't mean to say insulting crap. He's just… not in a right mental state right now.**

 **So, just be supportive of helping him fix himself. Interact with him.**

 **Get to know him.**

 **Be his friend.**

 **Thank you!**

 _Scene: RMS Titanic, Jeanette's Cabin. B-52._

 _Time: 9:30 AM._

 _Date: 17th of June, 2017._

He was sitting in her cabin's sitting room, reading the passenger list out of boredom.

She walked up and sat next to him. Something was wrong, and she knew.

"What's wrong?" She asked, cupping his cheek.

He sighed.

"I just.. I had a bad day. I need some help cheering up."

She sighed. "I know what it is. You still feel bad about throwing Alvin into the pool."

He nods.

"Yeah, I do." He said.

She chuckled. "It was pretty funny, seeing him get wet. Though you didn't know that his phone was in his pocket."

He laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. Though I think he hates me.." He sighed.

She hugged him. "Cheer up. At least you'll be screwing me and Brittany in a few minutes."

He perked up. "I guess so."

They undressed, and got into the shower. She began to suck his cock.

"Oh yeah, Jean…. Take it all.."

She obliged, and began deepthroating it.

He moaned in ecstacy. "Oh god yeah..!" He tilted his head back. Then, Brittany came in and joined in, licking his large balls.

"Oh god yeah.. Where'd you come from, huh Britt?" He fingered them both as they played with his cock.

A few minutes pass, and the two girls are bent against the wall.

Jeanette spoke. "Pick one of us to fuck first. Then when you're finished with them, do the other." She smirked.

He wasted no time. He picked Jeanette.

He inserted his cock deep within her, moaning loudly at her tight folds. "Oh god yeah..."

Brittany played with her sister's breasts as he fucked her. "Go on, sis… Take his large cock… Take it all.."

Jeanette was in ecstasy, moaning loudly and being unable to say anything.

He was thrusting super fast, and was enjoying it. "Oh god yeah.." He moaned out as their slapping of flesh could be heard all around the cabin hallways.

He was close.

He whined as Brittany said "Oh, pent up now are we?" She rubs his balls. "Go on.. Release it all inside my sister.." She smirked.

"Yes ma'am.." He groaned as he orgasmed hard inside of Jeanette, panting out loud as Brittany pulled him out of Jeanette after his orgasm, and pushed him against the bottom of the bath tub, and began riding him. "Now do the same to me.." He didn't protest, he just thrusted deeply. His animalistic sense that he must reproduce took over, as Jeanette watched and filmed the whole thing.

They were fucking for what seems like hours, but had been minutes.

Jeanette smirked and said "You close yet?" Smug chipette is smug.

He nodded.

"Go on then, release inside of her."

Brittany meanwhile was in ecstasy, crying out loud as well as moaning. "Yeeesss…!"

He suddenly pushed deep, and stopped thrusting. "Ah!" He cried out as he orgasmed.

A few minutes pass, in their afterglow, they cleaned themselves up in the shower, and got dressed again.

"That was fun." He quipped to them.

They responded in unison. "Yes, yes it was."

"We should do it on Christmas. Make it a full on.. "White" Christmas." He smirks.

They nodded. 

"Okay."

 **A/N: I apologize if this is rushed, I wanted to pump this one out fast.**

 **Like Nate screwing the two sisters.**

 **Anywho, hope you liked it!**


End file.
